de_kerk_van_almachtige_god_kennen_lerenfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
I. De Heer is verschenen in de laatste dagen en uitte woorden om het oordeelswerk te verrichten dat begint bij het huis van God. Dit vervult volledig de Bijbelse profetieën
= . De Heer is verschenen in de laatste dagen en uitte woorden om het oordeelswerk te verrichten dat begint bij het huis van God. Dit vervult volledig de [https://nl.kingdomsalvation.org/videos/prophecies-of-Jesus-return.html Bijbelse profetieën]: “Wie oren heeft, moet horen wat de Geest tegen de gemeenten zegt” (Openb. 2:7). “Want de tijd is gekomen dat het oordeel begint bij het huis van God” (1 Petr. 4:17). Alleen de wijze maagden kunnen de stem van de Heer horen en Hem verwelkomen. = Bijbelverzen ter referentie: “Ik sta voor de deur en klop aan. Als iemand mijn stem hoort en de deur opent, zal ik binnenkomen, en we zullen samen eten, ik met hem en hij met mij” (Openb. 3:20). “Wie oren heeft, moet horen wat de Geest tegen de gemeenten zegt” (Openb. 2:7). “Mijn schapen luisteren naar mijn stem, ik ken ze en zij volgen mij” (Johannes 10:27). “Want de tijd is gekomen dat het oordeel begint bij het huis van God” (1 Petr. 4:17). Klassieke woorden van God: “Gods zesduizend jaar durende managementplan loopt ten einde en de poort van het koninkrijk is geopend voor iedereen die op zoek is naar de verschijning van God. Geliefde broeders en zusters, waar wachten jullie nog op? Wat is het dat jullie zoeken? Wachten jullie op de verschijning van God? Zijn jullie op zoek naar de voetafdrukken van God? Hoe wordt naar de verschijning van God verlangd! En hoe moeilijk is het om Gods voetstappen te vinden! In een tijdperk als dit, in een wereld als deze, wat moeten we doen om getuige te zijn van de dag van Gods verschijning? Wat moeten we doen om de voetafdrukken van God te volgen? Dat soort vragen komt op bij alle mensen die wachten op de verschijning van God. Jullie hebben ze allemaal meerdere malen overwogen – maar met welke uitkomst? Waar verschijnt God? Waar zijn de voetafdrukken van God? Hebben jullie de antwoorden gevonden? Het antwoord van veel mensen zou zijn: God verschijnt onder degenen die Hem volgen en Zijn voetstappen zijn te midden van ons; zo simpel is het! Iedereen kan een geformuleerd antwoord geven, maar begrijpen jullie wat de verschijning van God is en wat de voetafdrukken van God zijn? De verschijning van God verwijst naar Zijn persoonlijke aankomst op aarde om Zijn werk te doen. Met Zijn eigen identiteit en gezindheid, en gebruik makend van Zijn inherente methodiek daalt Hij neer te midden van de mensen om het werk te verrichten van het initiëren van een tijdperk en het beëindigen van een tijdperk. Deze vorm van verschijning is niet een soort ceremonie. Het is geen teken, een plaatje, een wonder of een groots visioen, en nog minder is het een soort religieus proces. Het is een echt en werkelijk feit dat door iedereen kan worden aangeraakt en aanschouwd. Deze vorm van verschijnen is niet omwille van het volgen van een proces, of omwille van een korte termijnproject; het is omwille van een werkfase in Zijn managementplan. De verschijning van God is altijd zinvol en is altijd verbonden met Zijn managementplan. Deze verschijning is helemaal anders dan het soort ‘verschijning’ waarin God de mens begeleidt, leidt en verlicht. Elke keer dat Hij Zichzelf openbaart, verricht God een stadium van groot werk. Dit werk is anders dan dat van een ander tijdperk. Het is voor de mens niet voor te stellen en is nog nooit door de mens ervaren. Het is werk dat een nieuw tijdperk begint en een oud tijdperk beëindigt, en het is een nieuwe en verbeterde vorm van werk voor de redding van de mensheid; bovendien is het werk om de mensheid naar het nieuwe tijdperk te brengen. Dat is de betekenis van de verschijning van God. … Omdat we de voetafdrukken van God zoeken, behoren we op zoek te gaan naar Gods wil, naar Gods woorden, naar Zijn uitspraken – want overal waar er nieuwe woorden door God worden gesproken, daar is de stem van God, en overal waar de voetafdrukken van God zijn, daar zijn Gods daden. Overal waar de uitdrukking van God is, daar verschijnt God, en overal waar God verschijnt, daar bestaat de waarheid, de weg en het leven. In jullie zoektocht naar Gods voetafdrukken, hebben jullie de woorden “God is de waarheid, de weg en het leven” genegeerd. En zo, ook al ontvangen zij de waarheid, geloven veel mensen niet dat zij Gods voetafdrukken hebben gevonden, en erkennen zij al helemaal het verschijnen van God niet. Wat een grove vergissing! De verschijning van God kan niet verzoend worden met de opvattingen van de mens, en nog minder kan God verschijnen op bevel van de mens. God maakt Zijn eigen keuzes en heeft Zijn eigen plannen wanneer Hij Zijn werk doet; bovendien heeft Hij Zijn eigen doelen en Zijn eigen methoden. Het is niet nodig voor Hem om het werk dat Hij doet met de mens te bespreken of om het advies van de mens te vragen, laat staan om elke persoon van Zijn werk op de hoogte te stellen. Dit is de gezindheid van God en moet bovendien door iedereen worden erkend. Als jullie ernaar verlangen om getuige te zijn van de verschijning van God, als jullie de voetafdrukken van God willen volgen, dan moeten jullie eerst boven jullie eigen opvattingen uitstijgen. Jullie moeten niet van God verlangen om dit of dat te doen, en nog veel minder moet je Hem tot je eigen beperkingen begrenzen en Hem tot je eigen opvattingen limiteren. In plaats daarvan zouden jullie je moeten afvragen hoe jullie de voetafdrukken van God moeten zoeken, hoe jullie de verschijning van God moeten accepteren en hoe jullie je moeten onderwerpen aan het nieuwe werk van God; dat is wat de mens zou moeten doen. Omdat de mens de waarheid niet is en de waarheid niet in bezit heeft, moet de mens zoeken, aanvaarden en gehoorzamen.” uit ‘De verschijning van God heeft een nieuw tijdperk gebracht’ “Toen Jezus in de wereld kwam, bracht Hij het Tijdperk van Genade en maakte Hij een einde aan het Tijdperk van de Wet. In de laatste dagen werd God nogmaals vlees. Toen Hij dit keer vlees werd, maakte Hij een einde aan het Tijdperk van Genade en bracht Hij het Tijdperk van het Koninkrijk. Allen die de tweede [https://nl.kingdomsalvation.org/gospel/God-s-incarnation-2.html vleeswording] van God aanvaarden, worden in het Tijdperk van het Koninkrijk ingeleid en kunnen de leiding van God persoonlijk aanvaarden. Jezus deed veel werk onder de mens, maar voltooide alleen de verlossing van alle mensen en werd het zondoffer van de mens. Hij ontdeed de mens niet van heel zijn verdorven gezindheid. Om de mens volledig van de invloed van Satan te redden, was het niet alleen vereist dat Jezus de zonden van de mensheid als zondoffer op Zich nam, maar ook dat God nog belangrijker werk uitvoerde om de mens volledig te ontdoen van zijn gezindheid die door Satan was verdorven. Daarom keerde God nadat de zonden van de mensen waren vergeven terug in het vlees om de mens naar een nieuw tijdperk te leiden. Hij begon het werk van tuchtiging en oordeel, waardoor de mens in een hogere sfeer terechtkwam. Iedereen die zich aan Zijn heerschappij onderwerpt, zal een hogere waarheid genieten en een rijkere zegen ontvangen. Ze zullen echt in het licht leven en de waarheid, de weg en het leven verkrijgen.” uit ‘Voorwoord’ “In de laatste dagen gebruikt Christus een verscheidenheid aan waarheden om de mens te onderwijzen, het wezen van de mens te ontmaskeren, en zijn woorden en daden te ontleden. Deze woorden omvatten verscheidene waarheden, zoals de plicht van de mens, hoe de mens God moet gehoorzamen, hoe de mens trouw moet zijn aan God, hoe de mens een normale menselijkheid moet naleven, alsook de wijsheid en de gezindheid van God, enzovoort. Deze woorden doelen allemaal op het wezen van de mens en zijn verdorven gezindheid. In het bijzonder die woorden die aan de kaak stellen hoe de mens God versmaadt, worden gesproken in verband met hoe de mens een belichaming van Satan is en een vijandelijke macht tegen God. Door het ondernemen van Zijn werk van oordeel, maakt God niet zonder meer de natuur van de mens duidelijk met slechts een paar woorden; over een langer tijdsbestek houdt Hij Zich bezig met ontmaskeren, behandelen en snoeien. Deze methoden van ontmaskering, behandelen en snoeien kunnen niet vervangen worden door gewone woorden, maar met de waarheid die de mens in het geheel niet bezit. Alleen dit soort methoden wordt beschouwd als oordeel; alleen door middel van dit soort oordeel kan de mens onderworpen worden en grondig overtuigd worden om zich aan God te onderwerpen, en daarenboven ware kennis van God te vergaren. Wat het werk van oordeel teweegbrengt is het begrip van de mens van het ware gezicht van God en de waarheid over zijn eigen opstandigheid. Door het werk van oordeel vergaart de mens veel begrip over de wil van God, over het doel van Gods werk, en over de mysteriën die onbegrijpelijk voor hem zijn. Het laat de mens ook zijn verdorven essentie herkennen en kennen en de wortels van zijn verdorvenheid, alsmede de afstotelijkheid van de mens ontdekken. Deze resultaten worden allemaal verkregen door het werk van oordeel, want de essentie van dit werk is eigenlijk het werk van het openleggen van de waarheid, de weg en het leven van God voor al degenen die geloof in Hem hebben. Dit werk is het werk van oordeel gedaan door God.” uit ‘Christus doet het werk van het oordeel met de waarheid’ “In het Tijdperk van het Koninkrijk gebruikt God het woord om een nieuw tijdperk in te luiden, om Zijn werkmethode te veranderen en om het werk voor het gehele tijdperk uit te voeren. Dit is het beginsel op grond waarvan God werkt in het Tijdperk van het Woord. Hij werd vlees om vanuit verschillende perspectieven te spreken en stelde de mens in staat God werkelijk te zien, God die het Woord is dat verschijnt in het vlees, en Zijn wijsheid en wonderbaarlijkheid te aanschouwen. Zulk werk wordt uitgevoerd om de doelen het overwinnen van de mens, het vervolmaken van de mens en de eliminatie van de mens beter te verwezenlijken. Dit is de werkelijke betekenis van het gebruik van het woord voor het werk in het Tijdperk van het Woord. Door het woord leert de mens het werk van God, de gezindheid van God, de essentie van de mens en waar de mens binnen moet gaan kennen. Door het woord komt het werk dat God in het Tijdperk van het Woord wenst te doen volledig tot bloei. Door het woord wordt de mens ontmaskerd, geëlimineerd en beproefd. De mens heeft het woord gezien, het woord gehoord en is zich bewust geworden van het bestaan van het woord. Als gevolg hiervan gelooft hij in het bestaan van God, in de almacht en wijsheid van God, alsook in Gods liefde voor de mens en Zijn verlangen de mens te redden. Hoewel het woord 'woord' eenvoudig en alledaags is, schudt het woord uit de mond van de vleesgeworden God het gehele universum op. Het transformeert het hart, de opvattingen en de oude gezindheid van de mens, en verandert de manier waarop de hele wereld er tot dan toe uitzag. Door de eeuwen heen is het alleen de God van dit moment die op deze manier werkt, en alleen Hij spreekt aldus en komt om de mens aldus te redden. Vanaf deze tijd leeft de mens onder de leiding van het woord en wordt geweid en onderhouden door het woord. De hele mensheid is in de wereld van het woord komen te leven, binnen de vervloekingen en zegeningen van Gods woord, en er zijn nu zelfs nog meer mensen die onder [https://nl.kingdomsalvation.org/judgment-in-last-days-2.html het oordeel] en de tuchtiging van het woord zijn komen te leven. Deze woorden en dit werk zijn er alle ten behoeve van de redding van de mens, ten behoeve van het vervullen van Gods wil en ten behoeve van het veranderen van het oorspronkelijke uiterlijk van de wereld van de oude schepping.” uit ‘Het Tijdperk van het Koninkrijk is het Tijdperk van het Woord’ “Eens ben ik aangeduid met Jehova. Ik ben ook de Messias genoemd en de mensen noemden me Jezus de Redder, omdat ze van mij hielden en mij respecteerden. Maar in deze tijd ben ik niet de Jehova of Jezus die de mensen in het verleden hebben gekend – ik ben de God die is teruggekeerd in de laatste dagen, de God die het tijdperk tot het einde zal voeren. Ik ben God Zelf die oprijst aan de einden van de aarde, vervuld van mijn volledige gezindheid en vol gezag, eer en glorie. De mensen zijn nooit interactie met mij aangegaan, hebben mij nooit leren kennen en hebben mijn gezindheid nooit leren kennen. Vanaf de schepping van de wereld tot op de dag van vandaag heeft geen enkel mens mij ooit gezien. Dit is de God die in de laatste dagen aan de mens verschijnt, maar onder de mensen verborgen is. Hij houdt verblijf onder de mensen, waarachtig en echt, als de brandende zon en het vlammende vuur, vol kracht en vol gezag. En er is geen enkel mens of ding die niet zal worden geoordeeld door mijn woorden en er is geen enkel mens of ding dat niet door het branden van het vuur zal worden gezuiverd. Uiteindelijk zullen alle naties worden gezegend vanwege mijn woorden en ook aan stukken worden geslagen vanwege mijn woorden. Zo zullen alle mensen in de laatste dagen zien dat ik de teruggekeerde Redder ben, dat ik de [https://nl.kingdomsalvation.org/ Almachtige God] ben die de hele mensheid overwint; ik ben ooit het zondoffer voor de mens geweest, maar in de laatste dagen word ik ook het vuur van de zon dat alles verbrandt en de Zon van de rechtvaardigheid die alles openbaart. Dat is mijn werk van de laatste dagen. Ik heb deze naam aangenomen en ik bezit deze gezindheid zodat alle mensen kunnen zien dat ik een rechtvaardige God ben, en de brandende zon en het vlammende vuur. Dit is zodat allen mij, de enige ware God, kunnen aanbidden en zodat zij mijn ware gezicht kunnen zien: ik ben niet alleen de God van de Israëlieten en ik ben niet alleen de Verlosser – ik ben de God van alle schepselen in de hemelen, op de aarde en in de zeeën.” uit ‘De Redder is al teruggekeerd op een “witte wolk”’ Sommige bijbelteksten zijn ontleend aan de Nieuwe Bijbelvertaling © 2004/2007 Nederlands Bijbelgenootschap. www.debijbel.nl